The House of Hades
by MinervaAthena1235
Summary: Narrarated by Percy, Jason, Hazel and Frank. Nico is forced to lead 5 of the 7 demgods to Greece and close the doors of death while Percy and Annabeth are in Tartarus closing the doors from the other side, all while Camp Half Blood is in danger of being attacked by the Romans. Will they close the doors of death while saving Percy and Annabeth from the pits of Tartarus?
1. Chapter 1 Percy

**AHH HAA! I FIXED IT! Sorry if you read th chapter I first posted I got all messed up with the chapter uploading and you know, what can you do. So anyway this it the real chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO characters or copyright stuff etc. etc. All rights go to Rick Riordon blah blah blah and all the mumbo jumbo. **

**So any way ON TO THE MAIN EVENT!**

* * *

Percy

Does this stupid hole even have a bottom, Percy thought?

This was one of the questions that raced through Percy's mind. (which didn't hapen a lot) All Percy knew was he was falling in to Tartarus clinging to Annabeth's hand like a life line.

Oh gods she was below him and that would mean she would hit the ground first and much harder, Percy realized this and streightened his arms and legs so he fell faster, but that wasn't enough to reach Annabeth. "Annabeth, hold out your arms!" he shouted.

She did. She started falling a bit slower while Percy fell a bit faster. After a few minutes Percy had passed Annabeth and was now falling below her.

With a loud thud Percy hit the bottom of the pit. He felt something pop in his shoulder and he thought he might have dislocated it. He heard and groan abouy 5 yards away from him. "Annabeth!" He shouted. "Here" she whimpered. Percy got up and walked towards the sound. Man, it was dark in here.

He felt something on the ground and realized it was Annabeth. "Are you okay" He asked. "Depends on whose definition of okay" she replied. Percy forced a small smile, though he doubted she could see. "Where's your ankle wise girl?" he said. He reached out, and three things happened at once. 1: Percy yanked back his arm because immediately a sharp pain rose to his right shoulder 2: the darkness went away and Percy could clearly see the reddish brown color of the walls and the slight mist that hung everywhere, and 3: he heard a hiss come from just 20 yards away. (not necessarily in that order)

Annabeth's face turned white as she looked towards the hiss. On the ground a giant bulge was squirming, trying to break free, apparently it didn't notice them but Percy was sure it would soon.

Percy scooped up Annabeth and tried to run to the nearest hiding place, but as soon as he started running Annabth yelped. Recognition dawned on Percy, how could he have been so stupid. ( don't answer that ) The thing in the bulge was what was in the room with Annabeth at the cave and that was what had attached the silken thread to Annabeth's leg. It was Arachne. He felt in his pocket for Riptide but couldn't find it. Dang, it had apparently fallen out when he lunged for Annabeth at the top of the pit. Plus activating the pen would surely be noticable to a Arachne's ears. He wondered if it would even reappear in his pocket, afterall it was Tartarus. He set her down as gently as he could but she grimaced. He worked on pulling away the silk thread, but it was to strong. A glint caught his eye, He looked over and saw Annabeth's dagger. That thing still gave him the creeps, but it was the only way to get the thread off of Annabeth.

He ran towards it and picked it up. It was cold, but he ran over to Annabeth and hastily cut the thred away. He picked her up quickly and gently while balancing the dagger in his other hand, careful not to cut her.

He found a dim corner close by and concealed him and Annabeth behind a peice of the cavern wall. They were quiet and they waited until the hissing,and groaning from the giant spider stopped. Percy bent down to examine Annabeth's ankle. One of the wooden splints was gone, the bubble wrap was in shreds and her ankle was comlpletly turned around. "Oh, Annabeth" he whispered feeling guilty. He couldn't help to think that this was his fault, if he had just come to the cave a bit sooner, if he had just held on to the ledge a bit longer she wouldn't even be going throught this. " Do you remember when I told you your cute when your worried?" she said. I forced another smile. "Where's your bag?" he asked. She groaned but said "I left in the cave but it fell with us, stupid huh?". "Okay, so all we have is your dagger, shreded bubble wrap, duct tape, and 1 1/2 pieces of wood to fix your ankle" "Great" he said sarcastically. Percy carefully took off the duct tape bubble wrap and wood with one hand while holding on to Annabth's hand with the other, all the while trying to contain the pain that flared up in his right shoulder. Annabeth apparently noticed this, "Percy what happened" she asked. "It's nothing" he replies hastily still workng on her ankle. "No its not" she said. "I heard you hit the ground". "It's nothing" he says again. "Percy", and just like that he knows he can't win, she knows him to well. " I'll work on my shoulder later", "Your ankle has bigger problems". I stare in to her eys while she stares at me and I can't help to think that she still looks beautiful. "Fine" she says, clearly not done.

" Annabeth I"m going to set your ankle, so I want you to grab my arm and squeeze when it hurt" he says. Yeah he he knows thats probably a huger mistake given the fact that she has a very good grip. I grabher ankle and turn it quickly. The pain in her grip is almost as bad as the pain in his shoulder and for a second black spots dance in his eyes. Percy quickly wraps her ankle in the shreded bubble wrap as best he could then braces her leg with the duct tape and make shift splint.

"Feel an better wise girl" he asks. "Not really" she says through gritted teeth" He leans down and kisses her, the world almost stops. But like he said, almost stops, because he hears a sickening, unhuman like hiss only five to tn yards away. He turns his head, but not quick enough before Arachne rams him out of the way. Percy immediately thinks if Annabeth will be okay. "Percy!" Annabeth screams. Then everything goes dark.

* * *

**TA DA! Hope you liked it, I am open to suggestions and I can take criticizm just no bad words and all that, So review and I do take ideas and try to incorpret them in my stories. So I'll try to post next Saturday or Sunday.. so see you then!**


	2. Chapter 2 Frank

Ω Frank Ω

After Leo finished running around deck muttering things like a mad man, Hazel took Nico to the make shift hospital rooms, and Piper went below deck to see if her dagger would tell her anything about Percy and Annabeth. Which Frank still didn't quite get how the dagger could do that? Jason and Frank went to go check to make sure that the Athena Parthenos was securely strapped in; they didn't need any statues falling from the sky and making the new headlines of "Rome Today".

The statue by the way was amazing, he was no Annabeth on architecture but the statue was, by far way better than any of the Roman statues he had heard, seen, or read about. The statue seemed unscathed and not in any imamate danger of falling out the back of the Argo II.

So with that Frank told Jason he was going to "hit the hay". He wandered back to his cabin and plopped on to his bed.

Frank's eyelids felt like rocks and before long he was sleeping.

He saw Reyna flying around a building in New York shouting orders, and talking shouting that they needed to be ready within 2 days. She then started assembling the troops. Frank didn't realize what she was doing until he saw the cohorts, all of them had full battle armor on and were chanting in Latin. Frank knew they were shouting "TO WAR, TO WAR, TO WAR". They were preparing to attack the Greek camp, Camp Half-Blood he thought.

Then the vision changed to a meadow. The meadow was calm until a sleeping face appeared in the center and spoke in his mind. You cannot win little hero, you will never make it to Greece. Then Frank saw hordes of evil centaurs, Cyclops, lastrigonian giants, dracne, emposa, hell hounds, and a Drakon. But what was most terrifying was a giant so tall and so huge that he radiated heat and with dragon legs like his brother, sickly green skin, and he had green hair braided with daggers and clubs and spears from those he defeated. The dream turned back in to the meadow. You see now that my armies are already rallying at the gates, you cannot win; the sleeping voice of Gaea spoke in my mind. Then all of a sudden the dream changed so that Frank saw reddish brown cavern walls and it seemed like the place was covered with mist. Frank heard a distant murmur. So naturally he moved towards the sound. Frank gasped, as he saw a boy with dark hair leaning over a girl with blonde hair. It was Percy and Annabeth. Percy started talking, "Feel any better wise girl". "Not really", she sounded strained. Then they kiss, for a whole minute. (No, really, Frank counted) Frank saw something out of the corner of his eye and swerved his head to see a giant spider with a half human face. As quickly as Frank saw the thing, it rammed Percy hard in the chest. "Percy", Annabeth screamed.

Frank woke up with a start, his chest heaving, and his face slick with perspiration. He scrambled up and ran out the door to find Hazel right in front of him. "Wha…" Hazel starts. "No, time I'll explain later, but for now help me get everyone. We need to talk" He said, the ran off.

One He and Hazel had gotten everyone excluding Nico because he was currently passed out in the hospital room in to the dinning room Frank started. " First things first, we need to call Chiron about the attack on Camp Half-Blood, because Reyna is ready to attack". "What? How do you know?" Jason asked. " I had dream and I saw Reyna ordering the legion to march in 2 days time." Frank said "and also, Percy and Annabeth are alive but this giant spider..". "Arachne" Hazel blurted. "Yeah, so Arachne knocked Percy out and Annabeth is hurt….badly" he added. Everyone started murmuring and looking worried. Frank didn't want to bring more bad news in to this but he said "There's more, Gaea's army is coming together and you should've seen the size of it, and Porphyrion is there waiting for us to come".

Everyone was silent.

"Like you said Frank, we need tocall Camp Half-Blood to make sure they know about the invasion. So I can do that and if anyone else would like to come and help. "I'll go" Jason said. "Okay then" Piper said " and Le….". Piper didn't get to finish her sentence because a strange pattern of creaks and groans came from the front of the ship. "uh,oh" Leo said.

"We're in trouble". "Whats happened" Hazel said. " Storm spirits" "Big ones". Then the ship lurched sideways.


	3. Chapter 3 Percy

**Hello peoplezz! Sorry for no authors note last time, I was rushed and it was like midnight here.**

**So anyway, I have decided to take out the Hazel POV. Yeah, I know some of you were looking forward to a Hazel POV but Frank and Hazel kind of have the some way of thinking about things in my opinion, so I have decided to put in more Annabeth POVs.**

**And now for the main event!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any PJO characters or HoO people because if I did I would be writing the story right now.**

**HA HA you thought I was starting the story but instead I did a disclaimer. Am I the only one laughing about this?**

**Guys….guys wait up….where you going…COME BACK!**

* * *

Ω Percy Ω

Percy was dreaming. He didn't know what he was dreaming about but for once it didn't seem terrible or scary, in fact the feeling was almost blissful. So Percy decided to go along with it and just relax in it.

But then came the screams. Oh, the familiar screams. Percy could hear them in the back of his mind but it was like the dream was trying to get in to his mind and make him relax again. But Percy knew he couldn't. He struggled to break away from the dreams grip hoping he would fall back in to consciousness

When all seemed to be useless Percy slowly started to fade away from the dream and in to conscioseness.

Percy's whole body hurt as he began to drink in his surroundings. He was in a cave but it seemed to be the one he and Annabeth were in.

Wait, were was Annabeth. Percy suddenly remembered what happened.

_*Flashback*_

"_Feel any better wise girl" he said. "Not really" she says through gritted teeth. Then Percy leans down and kisses he for 1….2…..3…..4…..5….6….7…..8….9….you know what lets just say it was a long kiss. Then Percy turns his head to find Arachne barreling towards him. He flies in the air and lands with a thud in the far corner of the cave. "Percy!", Annabeth screams. Then he blacks out._

_*End of Flashback*_

Oh Gods where was she. She had to be here, Percy couldn't live with himself if she…she. He couldn't even think about it. Percy tried to get up but almost fell down with the searing pain that came to his chest. Stupid spider he thought. He continued to get up, ignoring the pain. He had to find her, he just had to. He started walking even though every step as torture on his chest. Percy checked his pocket again for Riptide but this time the pen was there. "Thank the gods" he muttered. He uncapped it and began walking again. Almost as soon as he stepped out of the cave he heard growling and hissing and grunts of pain of the tortured. But they all seemed a little while away.

So Percy kept walking until he came across the first monster. It was Kelli the emposea. Percy got so mad that before she could even start to attack he sliced off a wing** ( N/A I think she has a wing, so if she dosen't, forgive me)**and held the sword to he throat. "You didn't happen to see a giant spider or a girl run this way did you?" he snarled. Threatening her to make a wrong move. "So if it isn't old Perceous Jackson. My you've grown but no matter. I could still kill you just as easily" she said. "That wasn't the question" Percy said, pressing the blade of the sword to her throat. "Well then, aren't you a little eager" she said. Causing Percy to get even madder. "If you really want to now then yes, yes I did. There was a spider that came this way, carrying a girl wrapped in silken thread" she pointed to her left, "I would guess she was that spider's next meal", she said. "Now, is that what you wanted to hear" she said sarcastically. "No" Percy said and then he sliced off her head with his heart in pieces.

He started running, not caring about the pain, to were Kelli had pointed. He came across 3 caves. one in front of him, one to his left, and one to his right. Percy was about to run to the one on the right when he remembered Kelli point left. So he changed course and entered the left came. Once Percy was inside he realized it was more of a tunnel than a cave. As he walked down the cave he saw etchings in the wall like tallies. It seemed like marking days. Which made Percy nervous because there were like a billion markings.

He then came to another set of caves/tunnels. Each one in the same place they'ed been before. Percy felt like he should go right but then another instinct told him to go in to the one in front of him. And at the same time his head told him to go left. It made his head spin. This was what Nico had said. Tartarus could make some people go insane and lose their minds.

Then a gut wrenching scream came from the tunnel on the right. Percy started to sprint towards it but his ribs prevented him to so he had to jog. When he entered the tunnel it had pictures etched in to the wall. Percy couldn't look at them with out a feeling of pain, misery, loss, or anger. The pictures on the wall showed monsters dragging away their prey, Kronos getting chopped to pieces, and worst of all was a picture of a dead demigod that looked an awful lot like Percy. His jogging picked up.

Percy came to a large cave with even more horrible drawings but Percy refused to look at them. Instead he narrowed in on a black shifting object in the corner. It was hopping from rock to rock, slowly making its way upward. All the while spreading its silk on the rocks. Percy thought that could only be Arachne.

He scanned the room for Annabeth but couldn't find her. Percy thought he should sneak up on the spider and kill it or make it give him information about the doors and Annabeth. He started to skirt around the edges, doing his best to stay in the darkness. But he had only made it halfway around the room when he hit his foot on a rock with a loud _thump_. The spider swiveled its head around and hissed at him. "Great" he said out loud. Arachne slowly worked its way down its 30 foot web. He heard another piercing scream this time closer. Annabeth, he thought. Arachne picked up her pace down the web until she started scurrying across the rocky floor. It stopped a little ways off and just stood there watching him. Percy considered attacking her but quickly changed his mind when he saw her razor sharb barbs on her legs and the wicked looking teeth.

He decided to do what Annabeth would've done. "Sooo…" he said.

* * *

**Like it, love it, or hate it. Sorry if it seemed to dark. If you want I can add more jokes.**

**Any way I am searching for a new beta so if any of you could help me I would be so grateful. If you are interested just PM me and we'll see how it goes from there.**

**I will try to post twice during the next week or so so stay tuned.**

**PLEASE and I mean PLEASE review because I know have like 16 followers on this story and only 6 of you are reveiwing so I am begging you to please, please review. And I'm not trying to sound harsh. So I apologize if I sounded mean.**

**On that happy not I will see you next time I update**


	4. Chapter 4 Jason

Ω Jason Ω

Jason had just enough time to grab the table, which in case you didn't know wasn't bolted to the deck. So instead of just Jason hitting the wall he managed to make the table fall on him too. 0 points for Jason he thought as he was briefly airborne.

He slammed in to the wall and banged his knee against the picture of Camp Half-Blood. Then the table fell on his left leg. That'll leave a bruise.

From the corner of his eye he saw Frank scrambling to get up. "WHAT THE PLUTO WAS THAT!" he shouted. "Storm spirits!" Leo screamed. He was clinging to a pole koala bear style. He had his legs crouched and wrapped around the pole while his arms did the same thing. He was at least 5 ft. off the ground and screaming like a banshee. Piper was on her feet and helping Hazel up. Nico was on his back groaning while Jason struggled to his feet and shouted at Leo to get down. The ship was still lurching violently from side to side. But he managed not to fall on his butt, as he made his way on to the main deck.

Jason came out on to the deck first and his breath caught in his throat. He'd seen storm spirits before. He'd fought them, chased them, captured them, and killed them. But never had he seen some quite like these. There were at least 2 dozen of them and were 3 times the size of the ones he'd fought back at the Grand Canyon. Some were horses and some were 16 foot swirling mist soldiers. Piper stumbled on to the deck and was followed by

Frank and Nico, then finally Leo.

The tallest storm spirit wielded a spear and hissed at him, "Surrender half-bloods you are no match for usssss". "And why would we do that" Leo muttered. Jason saw a storm spirit horse bear its teeth. "Then you give us no choice, our mistress awaits the capture of 2 of you".

The spirits attacked.

Jason jumped in to action. He flipped his coin and caught a glowing imperial gold sword out of air. He stabbed the first storm spirit in the chest. It evaporated in to thin air. Leo set himself on fire and tried un-successfully to blast a storm spirit with fire, and then he picked a giant celestial bronze hammer out of his tool belt. Frank and Hazel were fighting back to back and fought off about 11 of the storm spirits. He saw Piper ringed by 6 storm spirits, slashing and rolling and trying to defend herself but she was very out numbered. Jason rushed to help her but was cut short when a huge storm spirit jumped in to his path and jabbed his spear at him. Jason managed to roll out of the way and slash his chest. He crumbled to dust. Jason turned and quickly saw he had problems of his own.

Four storm spirits advanced on him. The first one decided to test his luck and he lunged. Jason parried his blade and step sided. The first quickly recovered his footing and managed not to tumble to the deck. The others quickly leaped in to the fight, slashing and whirring like…well…storms. Jason stabbed storm number 2 in the gut and he crumpled to dust, he hit storm number 3 with the bud of his sword. Storm number 4 managed to get under his guard and he slashed his sword and put a good sized cut from Jason's right hip to his rib cage. He stumbled backwards, trying to stop the flow of the blood. Storm number one took this as an opening, bringing down his elbow on his gut. Jason groaned and tried to stand back up.

He managed to get up and stab storm number 1 in his stomach. But storm number 4 hit the bud of its sword in to the back of Jason's head. He crumpled to the ground while storm number 4 hovered over him with the tip of his sword to his neck.

Jason glanced around and his heart sank. Leo was getting backed up against the rail of the Argo II, Hazel was knocked out and Frank tried to defend her from the storm spirit that had talked to them earlier. Nico was desperately swinging his sword around him, trying to make 2 of the storm spirits retreat. Piper was rapidly losing energy, and had only managed to kill one of the 6 storm spirits that surrounded her.

"Give up demigod, all we need is 2 demigods" storm spirit number 4 hissed. "Fat chance" he muttered. "You will see demigod, you will lose everything; you can't win", storm number 4 said. "Oh, go crawl in a hole…or…cloud, whatever comes first" Leo who by the way was still on fire retorted. "We'll see about that" he shouted.

Piper screamed. One of the storm spirits got a lucky shot and a short knife pierced Piper's lower left hip. "Piper!" Jason shouted. She groaned and crumpled to the deck while one of the storm spirit horses put her up on its back and leaped off the deck. He started to rise in to the sky when Jason hit the sword of storm number 4 aside. He leaped off the side of the boat and rose in to the sky after Piper. 4 of the storm spirits on deck hissed and began to chase him.

He had reached her; he had almost grabbed her when everything went bad. Well worse than it already was.

He had tried to get on the back of the storm spirit horse and control it like he had done with Tempest when the storm horse vanished. Piper dropped at 100 mph. towards the raging sea. Jason turned and plummeted in to a swift dive when a giant bird with a bronze beak and metallic feathers came at him. It impaled one of its metallic feathers in to Jason's right calf and another feather lodged in his fore arm. Jason screamed and clutched his leg in agony; he tried to regain his balance when another huge bird the size of a minivan caught him in his large feathers. Jason knew immediately that he was slipping in to unconsciousness, with his last glimpse of reality was of a girl falling, falling towards the white, churning sea.


	5. Chapter 5 Annabeth

**Hiiiiiiiii! Are you guys ignoring me. I said MORE reviews not LESS reviews. **

**I was hoping to reach the 25 review mark which really isn't that much to ask for is it? And I know this might sound mean but I am not going to post the next chapter until I rwach the 25 review mark. And you can't submit more than 2 reviews to get there. And this is only because I need to know if you guys are still reading because whats the point of me writing if you guys aren't reading.**

**So I have taken the time to recognize and thank the people who reviewed my chapters 1 through 4.**

**Chapter 4**

**Maya356556 **

**Menna Nasser **

**Chapter 3**

**Eliza **

**Gabbie519 **

**girl meets book **

**Captain awesome **

**KPtwistepghost **

**Chapter 2**

**pipermclean-beautyqueen**

**Daughter of Nemesis 250**

**number1percyjacksonfan**

**Chapter 1**

**nargles lurk in the mistletoe**

**Athena's Owlet24**

**ilalani13**

**SYKpop7**

**So thank you to all that reviewed and thanks to nargles lurk in the mistletoe for the helpful comment about a mistake I made in chapter 1.**

**Okay so I have found a new beta. Her Pen name is Gabbie519 and she helped me with my last chapter and this one so THANK YOU! **

**Now that we are done with all of the thank yous and what nots now for the disclaimer :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO or HoO characters, settings, blah blah blah.**

**Now for the main event!**

ΩAnnabethΩ

Annabeth awoke shivering. "Percy….." she groaned.

_*Flashback*_

_"Feel any better wise girl?" Percy asks. "Not really" she says through gritted teeth. Then Percy leans down and kisses her for a very, very, very long kiss. A hiss then echoes from the right hand corner of their little hide out. Percy whips his head around to find Arachne barreling towards him. He flies in the air and lands with a thud in the far corner of the cave. "Percy!" Annabeth screams. Arachne turns on her and races up to her so that she's towering over Annabeth. "You will never see the light of day again" she hisses. Annabeth tries desperately to grab on to a plan. …..but it's too late. Arachne bears down on her and sinks her teeth in to her flesh. Then everything ends._

_*End of flashback*_

Percy. Where was he?

She scanned her surroundings to find that she isn't behind that piece of cavern wall any more. There were black, frosty walls on all 4 sides of her and went up as high as she could see.

She thought about trying to scale the wall but quickly changed her mind when she reached out her hand and touched the wall. The cold she felt was unlike any other. It seemed to reach inside her and grip her heart and turn it in to dust. She shivered again.

The other problem was that she was wrapped in tight and sticky spider silk from the base of her neck all the way down so that it wrapped around her feet like a cocoon. Another thing was that she couldn't feel anything or much less move at all below her ribcage. Which, didn't exactly give Annabeth a very relaxing feeling.

"Okay, think" Annabeth muttered. "What would Athena do?"

Well technically it would be physically impossible for Athena to even be in Tartarus, and if she somehow wound up here she could've just teleported out or something like that.

Oh she wished Percy was here. He wouldn't necessarily be a great help on the thinking part but still…. she thought to herself. Stop it! She mentally slapped herself. Wishing wasn't going to get her anywhere.

Annabeth closed her eyes, pursed her lips and thought.

After, who knows how long Annabeth's eyes opened and a smile formed across her lips.

The spider venom had not paralyzed her body, because if it had it would've consumed her entire body, rendering her utterly imobilzed. No, this venom was concentrated which meant it would only knock her out. So if she could somehow transfer all of the venom from her ribcage down in to her broken ankle, she could walk without it if she could push the spider silk against the wall and cause it to freeze, then the silken inside would slacken in strength and give way to a hard tug.

So Annabeth used her arms to push her in to a push-up position.

Then she started shaking her head, and bit by bit she shook her ribcage slightly at first but then moved through the numbing numbness ebbed its way down her body until she shook the left side of her body so hard it almost hurt.

The numbness worked its way in to her right leg and with one more shake the numbness was in her right ankle.

So far, so good.

Of course she shouldn't have thought of that because just then her luck just took a sharp left on to bad fortune lane.

Annabeth heard a loud thump and a scratching noise. Then a hiss, like millions of cats and spiders just got together for a reunion followed.

"Great" a voice said. Oh gods, she knew that voice. She quickly started hopping over to the wall.

She heard Percy's voice again, "So…." As she slammed the silk on her back t the wall she couldn't help but think, what a seaweed brain he was.

Then Annabeth gasped, because even through the thick, tight wrapping the cold was still creeping its way on to her back and in to her heart. It started to get so cold it felt like it was burning. Annabeth stiffled a scream.

But she willed herself to stay put.

Annabeth then yanked her arms outward, but the silk didn't budge. So she pressed the front of her body on to the wall.

The cold was worse now. Her breath was coming out short and rapid as the cold gripped her heart and squeezed it to dust.

She fell to the ground exhausted and cold.

Then she heard him again but this time it sounded more distant." Where is she" Percy growled. Arachne hissed again, but said nothing.

That was all she needed to keep going. She mustered her strength and pulled with every last once of energy she had left in her.

The silk gave way and tore, so that it fell in a circle around her.

Annabeth didn't think she would make it this far so she thought for a moment. How in Hades was she going to get out of here.

Annabeth got up with renewed strength and started to pace back and forth. She couldn't hear anything from Percy or Arachne which worried her, when he foot caught on the spider silk. She bent down and picked it up.

Annabeth studied it with no luck. She tried to throw it on the ground but it stuck to her fingers. So she tried to yank it off her one hand with the other. But it just stuck to her other hand.

Of course

Annabeth spread her hands as far apart as the silk would let them and pulled. It took a long time but it finally gave way and fell to the positioned herself carefully and bent down and picked up 3 scraps of silk in each hand, and stepped on 4 scraps of silk on each foot.

As she thought the silk stuck to her and not the cavern floor. She put her hands on the wall and then her feet.

She stuck to the wall.

Annabeth tested the strength of the silk again and it let her lift her hand with only a low level of difficulty. So with that she started to climb the wall, moving upward inch by inch, towards Arachne, towards Tartarus, towards Percy.

* * *

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Like I said I am not going to post the next chapter until I reach 25 reviews and you can only submit 2 reviews for one person. I am not trying to be mean but I need to know if you guys are still interested because whats the point of writing the story if you aren't going to read it.**

**So Please PLease Please review!**

**p.s oh and a big thank you to my beta Gabbie519**


	6. Chapter 6 Frank

**So, so, so so, so ,so sorry about not updating last week. I was totally brain dead and had so much going on so forgive my tardiness.**

**This isn't the best chapter so bare with me because I am posting the next one tomorrow as a special 2 chapters in 2 days thing for being late with this chapter.**

**So anyway down to the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I will say it again that I do NOT own any PJO or HoO characters settings and al that shtuff...**

**So here's the chapter ;) ;) ;)**

* * *

Frank

Frank's day wasn't going so great so far. For one Hazel seemed to be shunning him(for reasons only Jupiter knew), and two, storm spirits, as Leo called them, well….attacked them.

Oh and incase that wasn't enough, Piper was abducted by the storm spirits and dropped in to the sea.

Now Frank was searching for Jason.  
He had seen him go after the storm spirits, and he had seen Piper fall in to the sea. But when he swam out in to the ocean in Seal form to go find them, neither of them were there.

Without any luck on finding them he returned to the ship empty handed…or feathered…..or clawed. Well whatever hands he had, they were empty.

"Did you find them" Leo said. The storm spirits seemed to be gone. "Where are the storm spirits?" he asked. "They evaporated when Jason flew after Piper, now can you answer his question" Hazel said. Now Frank wasn't an expert on relationships but that didn't sound like a very nice way of putting it, and that hurt him.

"Ummmmmm…..I couldn't find them" Frank said nervously.

"What?" Hazel blurted. "Yeah I thought I saw a bird in the sky", Leo said " and I figured it was you". "No, I turned in to a seal to go look for Piper in the water 'cause I figured Jason could fly so…" Frank said. "Oh, this is not good" Nico said. "Why?" he asked. "You didn't see?" Hazel said. "What?" Frank asked. "Oh Gods" Nico muttered. "Guys I'm getting tired of saying this but what?" Frank said, clearly annoyed. "Jason got shot down by this weird bird with iron feathers and then a bird with red feathers caught him" Leo said, "But if you weren't a bird then what was that?". "Oh" he said.

Hazel pushed passed him, heading for Piper's knife that she dropped when she got stabbed by that stupid storm spirit that started this whole blasted thing.

"What are you doing" Nico shouted after her. "Well someone has to look for them" she said.

"Do you even know how to work that thing" Leo asked. Frank glared at him. "What? Is she just going to pick up the knife and say Alakazam and badda bing badda boom the knife will tell us where Jason and Mrs. Beauty Queen are" Leo protested.

"I was going to pick it up and concentrate on what I want to see, that's how Piper did it" Hazel said calmly.

"Well, good luck with that, but I'm going to go iris message Chiron, he hasn't been updated in a while. Plus he might actually know what to do" Leo retorted. He stormed off below deck, leaving a shocked Hazel standing there.

Frank had never seen Leo so mad, and it didn't seem like him to say or do something like that.

"I'll go check on him" Nico said. And he quickly left the deck in pursuit of anti-Leo.

But he turned his attention back to Hazel who had stopped gawking and was now staring at the knife.

"He's just upset about what ha….." Frank started. "Shhhhhhh" Hazel interrupted. "Look I'm sorry if I did something wro….."He tried to say but was quickly interrupted. "I said shhhhhhh, I'm trying to concentrate" Hazel said, looking up.

Frank realized what she was trying to do and quickly shut his mouth, which was still open.

Hazel turned her attention back to the blade and concentrated. She was so cute when she was thinking, because her eyebrows were angled down and her she breathed in through her mouth and out through her nose, causing a piece of her hair to fall in her face and then get moved when she breathed out through her nose.

Frank realized he was drooling and quickly clamped his mouth shut.

After a while Frank realized just how hard Hazel was concentrating when beads of sweat started to appear on her forehead, and slowly trickle down her face.

Then her expression changed, with her eyes filled with pure horror and terror. It frightened Frank to see her like this, and it frightened him more to think of what could have been so terrible to make her act like that.

Frank ran over to Hazel and said, "Hazel…Hazel, are you okay". He grabbed her unoccupied hand and squeezed it.

Hazel didn't respond, but only stared at the knife.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Frank turned his attention to the blade and immediately wished he hadn't.

What he saw was even worse than what he saw recently in his dreams.

He saw Jason laying beaten up and bleeding in a dungeon cell, apparently unconscious. There was someone else. The thing was standing or rather perching outside the cell was a huge phoenix with a collar of keys. Oh, and by the way, it was 15 feet tall at the least. And standing next to it was a not so friendly looking metal bird.

Then the scene changed to water. In the water there was something else though, a person maybe.

Piper

Piper was tumbling through the water and everywhere she went a trail of blood dyed water came after her. Her eyes were clamped shut and she was gasping and sputtering, all the while holding her stomach and wincing.

But the water dragged her under and before Frank could count to three she was tumbling towards the sandy bottom.

Right before she hit though, the sand started to glow and then crack open. Soon the entire blade was filled with a light so bright that Frank had to shut his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again he found that he saw a sort of dungeon/under water facility. The only reason he knew this is because he saw a sign above the cell that read dungeon/under water facility

Piper was lying on the floor deathly pale, shivering and coughing. She was holding her side which was still bleeding uncontrollably. In made Frank dizzy to see all the blood but lucky for him the scene changed.

Okay, maybe not lucky for him because the next scene was even worse.

The scene showed Annabeth, by the looks of it. She was climbing up a smooth black wall with white/clear string on her hands and feet. Apparently that's what held her to the wall.

Annabeth reached the top of the, it looked close to 80, foot wall. The top of the summit was splattered with dried up blood and the only exit was a sheer drop of at least 100 feet.

Annabeth sprinted, which didn't make any sense since last he checked she had a broken angle, to the side of cliff and peered down.

It didn't show what she was looking at but she made a shriek and quickly pulled back her head like she had been caught spying.

She quickly got up and sprinted to the far corner and started climbing that wall as well. That's when Frank heard a hiss of delight and a panicked Percy shouting "No!"

Then Hazel dropped the blade and for once Frank didn't comfort her for a fear of lying about it being okay.

Because it wasn't.

* * *

**Didn't you LOVE it!**

**I wrote this on the car ride from manatee springs in Florida so this was not an easy chapter. So I am begging you to PLEASE review. Reviews make my day and keep me writing so I would like to get at least 5 to 6 reviews per chapter! Thank you for reading. I will post late tonight or tomorrow!**

**So ready...set...review! Yeah you press that button right below. There you go click it! Then type something in it then all you have to do is press the button and PRESTO, you have completed a review in less time than it took to write 1 sentence in this story. So please take 45 seconds to write a review. I like constructive criticism and ideas so review.**

**One more thing. Should chapter 8, so not the next chapter, be in Percy or Annabeth's POV because I am stumped. HELP!**


	7. Chapter 7 Jason

**This is a VERY, VERY, VERY, late chapter but that is because I was grounded from the computer because my mom was worried I was spending to much time on fanfiction, which coincidentally I am so I guess she's right about that so...**

**Any way thank for all the reviews, they really make my day!**

**NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMER: I MinervaAthena1235, solemnly sware that thee does not own any Percy Jackson and the Olympians characters, settings, and anything else that the founding father, Rick Riordan, has made. AMEN!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jason

Jason woke up with a mad throbbing in his head and a stabbing pain in his left arm and right calf. He turned and hit something hard and metal with a loud _BANG! _That sent a shot of pain up the left side of his body. He groaned, and began to think about what was going on.

He realized he couldn't see anything. He opened his eyes and still couldn't see anything. It took him a while to realize that there was a blindfold on his head. And when he tried to reach up and grab it he also realized his hands were tied tightly behind his back.

"Great" he muttered.

Jason thought to himself. Where was he? How'd he get here? Why was he here? Where was Piper, and was she okay? That was the question that worried him the most. He couldn't save her. She had been stabbed and dropped in to the sea and he hadn't even been able to save her. She might even be dead for all he knew.

No! He told himself, he shouldn't even think about it. She **was** alive, she had to be.

"Hey did ya' hear that" a far off gruff male voice said. "Yeah, it was coming from down there" another slightly higher pitched voice said. "Hey ya' boss I think he's up" the gruff voice shouted. "Don't be wasten' my time if he aint up, 'cause you just ruined me afternoon sleep scheduale" said another voice, though this one sounded more normal, like it was nothing but just a regular middle aged mortal.

But Jason knew different.

They, were monsters.

Jason heard a clang of metal and a loud creak like a metal door opening. Moments later he heard footsteps coming closer and closer until thump. He was kicked roughly in the gut. Jason struggled to remain quiet. A voice in his head told him to act like he was still unconscious.

" Told you you're heads gettin' bogged up with nonsense. You just hearin' things now" said the more normal voiced one.

The normal voiced one seemed like the one in charge and he seemed none to happy about being woken up from his afternoon beauty sleep.

"I don't know boss, it sounded like he's awake" said the higher pitched voice.

"Well when he's awake for real get 'em and bring 'em to me, I have orders from the master" the normal voice said. "I, I, I, I'll do that boss. You c-c-can count on me" he stuttered. "Don't lie" the normal voive scolded and then Jason heard heavy sounding boots stalk away until he couldn't hear them anymore.

"Well whats we do now that he's gone" the higher pitched voice asked. "We have our own fun" the gruff voice said.

Jason did not like the sound of that, but thats when the pain started.

Jason had been through cuts, stabs, burns, bruises, slices, slashes, concussions, kicks, slaps, punches, broken bones, stitches, and more. But none of those compared to what the 2 monsters called "the lamp".

At first, he felt rough calloused hands pick him up. At least...he though they were hands.

He felt himself bounce and realized he was being caried some where.

Then it occured to him that he could easily escape by summoning the winds to safely sarry him out of the grasp of the things that were carrying him.

Jason concentrated, calling on the winds to lift him up but for some reason he couldn't. He tried again but with no luck.

But when he tried to try again another pair of rough hands grabbed Jason's bound hands and raised them above his head. The next thing he knew a cool metal rod slid through under his hands, in the area that his arms created and oblong O shape. Then the pair of hands that had been holding him up suddenly fell away. Now, at first, Jason thought he would tumble to the floor and break a rib or two, but the metal rod hit the underside of his hands and kept him suspended in the air with his feet dangling atleast 5 feet of the ground.

"Where'd ya' put the lamp Horris" the gruff voice asked. "Thought it was wit' you" the high pitched voice asked. "Don't be playin games Horris. Where is it?" the gruff voice shouted, though now he sounded very annoyed and mad with 'Horris'. "Ahhh, her it is Daisy" the high pitched voiced sid, sounding very relieved not to have made 'Daisy' the monster madder.

But it turns out Horris just made him madder.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT! YOU, ONLY ANSWER TO ME AS DARK ONE" Daisy yelled. "Whatever ya' say Daisy" Horris muttered.

Good thing Daisy didn't have very good hearing, because Jason was pretty sure he would spazz out and that wouldn't be good for either he or Horris.

"Just gimme the lamp" Daisy said."But you did it last time" Horris winned, like he was a little boy who wanted its action figure. "No, I did it 2 days ago to the other one that showed up so that means you did it one day ago, so now its my turn." Daisy said. Apparently Horris wasn't on the smart side so after a while of "thinking" about it he finally agreed.

Jason heard footsteps and then a sensation of warmth spread over his bosy and made him forget where he was, and all of his injuries seemed to be lost in the warmth of what Jason figured was 'the lamp'. How was this bad?

But the feeling quickly changed to agony as the the warmth became so intense it made his skin feel like acid, and every instinct in him told him the run away, but he couldn't. The heat increased more until it felt like he was on fire and he had no way to get it off.

Then it hit him. They said the another had been here. Could it have been Piper. He didn't want it to be because that would mean she would have gone through this.

Jason cursed himself for even considering that.

But just when Jason thought the heat couldn't get worse it did. He gasped and when he did 'the lamp' turned off and he hung limp on the metal rod, every ounce of strength gone.

"Ya' think he's awake now" Horris asked. "Let's see" Daisy said.

Rough hands grabbed him and took him off the metal rod and set him roughly on the floor. Jason wanted to lay there forever, but of course, being Jason and all, he wasn't really the most fortunate guy in the world. He was kiched in the leg and he gasped again.

"Yep' he's awake" Horris said. "Really, I didn't notice" Daisy said, his voice rich with sarcasm.

* * *

**Nothing to say but review!**


End file.
